Forgotten Fate
by The Blue Fury
Summary: Cake here ...the is my FIRST SERIOUS FIC...or somewhat serious...anyway...Kagome is being chased by a demon that Naraku sent after inu's group, and she is captured and gets amnesia. Will everything go back to normal or is this how fate was meant to be? in


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. . .and I probably never will. . .*sigh*  
  
Chapter 1: Tears of Pain  
  
It was a beautiful day. It was warm, and the sky was a  
mellow blue and there were a couple of puffy white clouds in  
the sky. The flowers were starting to blossom and butterflies  
were fluttering back and forth, pollinating the flowers. The air  
was full of a sweet scent. Just then a warm breeze blew by  
and Inuyasha caught a scent. It was sweet and only one person  
in the world had that scent. . .Kagome. Inuyasha fled to the  
well and helped Kagome up and lifted that heavy yellow sack of  
hers.  
  
"Dammit Kagome, what's in this thing?  
  
"Same old Inuyasha.textbooks, sleeping bags, pajamas, pillows. .  
.nice to see you too!" Kagome said with a smile on her face.  
  
*Gods that smile, I love that smile*, Inuyasha thought, *she  
makes me feel the closest thing to home.*  
  
Inuyasha had long ago given up fighting himself deciding if he  
loved Kagome or not, but once in a while you would still  
question himself. He decided that she is the most important to  
him than anything else in the world. He didn't even care  
about the Shikon No Tama anymore. All this journey was to  
spend time with Kagome. He only wished that they could be  
alone more often, but they had the demon huntress, the young  
kitsune, and the houshi.  
  
"Stupid wench, you wasted enough time. You slow, weak humans,  
hurry and get on my back so we don't lose anymore time  
looking for the jewel shards."  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you be any nicer?" Kagome asked with a pout.  
  
"Feh. . .you want nice. . .Oh Lady Kagome," Inuyasha said with a  
mocking voice. "Would you like a ride back to the village? We  
will soar through the sky and trees. . . it would be  
magnificent!!! Inuyasha paused as Kagome giggled a bit. "Is that  
better wench?"  
  
"Much better Inuyasha," Kagome said as she burst out laughing.  
She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and hung her arms around his  
neck and laid her head on his shoulders.  
  
*Her scent. . .it's the sweetest thing in the world. I wish  
that we can spend all of eternity like this, Inuyasha thought  
to himself letting out a sigh.  
  
*Oh Inuyasha, I wish we could be like this forever. I love  
you Inuyasha. I wish you can love me back but you probably  
still love Kikyo, Kagome thought. I feel so safe in his  
embrace. I feel like there is nothing that can knock us down.  
I never feel strong or safe without him around.  
  
"Kagome, we're here," Inuyasha said gently as the girl stopped  
daydreaming.  
  
"Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, I'm back!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome!!!" They all said and Shippou jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you were gone so long. I missed you. Did you  
bring me anything?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Shippou, I was only gone for a few hours to  
load up my supplies again and to get my notes from school. Of  
course I brought you something. How does chocolate and ramen  
sound to you?"  
  
"Yummy!!!" Shippou said with a childish smile on.  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome," Miroku said welcoming his friend  
back into the feudal time.  
  
"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said as she hugged her friend. Sango lowered  
her voice to a whisper. "If you stayed any longer, Inuyasha  
was about to go crazy. He threatened that he would go there  
and drag you back. It was so funny when Miroku said why don't  
you just be Kagome's slave and follow her around like the  
ugly toad Jaken and Inuyasha gave Miroku a few bumps on the  
head." Sango stopped for a second as she and Kagome both  
giggled a little. "Glad that you're back."  
  
"Thank you Sango," Kagome said. "Why don't thee all go into  
the hut? I am sure that Lady Kagome must be tired," Kaede  
said with a small smile on. "Welcome back Lady Kagome."  
  
"Arigato Kaede-sama," Kagome said as she bows her head a  
little.  
  
One by one the group went inside the hut and sat around on  
the towels Kaede placed on the floor. They all sat in a  
circle like they always do. It was Inuyasha, then Kagome, then  
Shippou, then Sango, then Kaede, and last of all Miroku. All  
of them ate the "future food". They all enjoyed ramen and  
chocolate. When they were all full and had a good time joking  
around and telling stories, the sun was starting to set. Kagome  
went into her book bag and took out sleeping bags. Kagome and  
Sango slept in one ((mostly because neither one of them wanted  
to sleep with Miroku)), Shippou and Miroku slept in one  
((EVERYBODY knows that Miroku wouldn't try to feel Shippou's  
'behind')), and Kaede slept in one by herself if she wanted  
too. Inuyasha never slept in a sleeping bag. He didn't want to  
be sympathized by a stupid human. Kagome always brought a  
blanket with her for Inuyasha. He usually stays on that tree  
branch of his, but just incase at night, when it got cold, he  
knew that he could get a blanket to keep himself warm.  
  
"Goodnight everyone," everyone said to each other except for  
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just gruffly said, "Feh. . .just shut-up and go to  
sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." And he hopped  
into his spot up on the tree with his arms protectively  
embracing the Tetsusaiga. *Goodnight Kagome,* Inuyasha said to  
himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE NEXT MORNING ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Bye Kaede! We'll be back in a couple of weeks," Kagome said  
as the rest of the group all packed up for their upcoming  
weeks.  
  
"Bye and I wish the best of luck to all of you!" Kaede said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let's go. We can't waste anymore time," Inuyasha said with his  
back turned and his arms crossed.  
  
"Bye," Kagome said with a smile and ran off to the rest of  
the group.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou set off into the  
forest. They walked for about an hour when they encountered a  
demon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Inuyasha help me!" Kagome cried as a huge demon  
emerged from the bushes and started chasing Kagome.  
  
"Feh. . .humans are so weak," Inuyasha muttered under his breath  
as he leaped into the air and quickly took out the Tetsusaiga  
and swung it at the demon but the demon quickly dodged it.  
"You're tougher than you look fat bastard," Inuyasha said with  
a smirk on his face. "This could be fun. Sango, Miroku,  
Shippou, you go protect Kagome. I'm about to show you how to  
professionally kill a demon ten times my size.  
  
"Stop bragging Inuyasha and just kill the damn thing!" Kagome  
said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Stupid wench, can't you care just a little bit?" Inuyasha said  
under his breath. "Ready to die demon?" Inuyasha asked just  
when the demon charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back and  
landed on a tree branch. "I guess that's a yeah. Tetsusaiga!"  
Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs. The Tetsusaiga turned  
into a brilliant gold. Inuyasha closed his eyes and  
concentrated. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Inuyasha yelled once again and  
aimed it at the demon. This was one of Tetsusaiga's most  
powerful attacks. This is the attack that can kill 100 demons  
in one blow. Inuyasha leaped from the spot which he was  
standing a second ago and moved with great agility and how he  
was standing one foot away from the demon, with a confident  
smile on his face. "Have a good time in hell fatso!"  
  
The demon took a second for everything to sink in. This wasn't  
just any normal demon; this demon can morph into anything it  
pleases. Since all demons know about the story with Inuyasha  
and Kikyo, the demon morphed into Kikyo. The raven black hair,  
the pale face, the red and white priestess uniform, bow and  
arrow in its hands aiming at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha was stuck on stupid when he saw the dead  
woman he once loved. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back and  
stared at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know that that's not Kikyo! Remember, it was the  
huge, hideous demon a few seconds ago. Inuyasha. . .trust me. .  
.it's not Kikyo!" Kagome's voice broke through Inuyasha's train  
of thought like a knife slicing a piece of cake. *She's right,*  
Inuyasha thought to himself. Forcing himself to see past  
'Kikyo', he reluctantly took out the Tetsusaiga again and sliced  
the demon right down the middle and then sliced the demon  
into many more pieces but the demon just put itself back  
together.  
  
*How can this be? Inuyasha just sliced the demon into so many  
pieces. . .wait, something's not right here. . .I sense a jewel  
shard. That's why he came back to life. . .*  
  
"Inuyasha!!! The demon has a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled hoping  
that Inuyasha can hear her.  
  
"Dumb bitch, now you tell me?"  
  
"Ha-ha weak half-breed, Naraku gave me this jewel shard so I  
can kill you and your stupid little friends!" The demon said  
with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, stand back! I'll use my wind  
tunnel, Miroku said as he unwrapped the prayer beads on his  
hand. "Wind tunnel!" he screamed as he sucked his surroundings  
in.  
  
"Houshi. . .Naraku told me about you, and he sent these on your  
behalf!" the demon said pointing a finger at Miroku. Suddenly  
the sky was filled wit h "buzz. . .buzz. . ."  
  
"Shit, Naraku sent these poisonous bugs of his," Miroku retorted  
as he rewrapped up the wind tunnel on his hand with the  
prayer beads again.  
  
"Help Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed as the demon chased after its  
new target.  
  
"Don't you lay one fucken finger on her! Not one finger!"  
Inuyasha threatened. He took out the Tetsusaiga and tried using  
the cutting wind but the demon was wicked fast and leaped  
behind Inuyasha. The demon continued to chase after Kagome,  
after picking up Inuyasha and threw him at Sango.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled as the demonic cat jumped and caught  
Inuyasha. "Good job Kirara," Sango and Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha got up and dusted himself. All of the sudden, it  
seemed too quiet. No screaming, no threatening, no. . .scent?  
Inuyasha jerked his head around.  
  
"Where's Kagome and the demon?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Shippou jumped into Sango's embrace started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong brat?"  
  
"The. . .the demon took. . . : :hiccup: : . . .Kagome and. . . :  
:sniffle: : . . . and knocked Miroku un. . .conscious. . .and then  
I heard Kagome scream. . . : :tears streaming down Shippou's  
face: : . . ."  
  
"And then what. . .," Inuyasha asked getting irritated by the  
childness and the crying.  
  
"I don't know. . .she ran into the forest and the demon was  
right behind her," Shippou paused as he rubbed his eye. "I  
should've protected her but the demon threw me aside. Inuyasha  
please save Kagome. . .the demon's gonna kill her!"  
  
"K. . .k. . .kill her," Inuyasha stuttered. Inuyasha snapped back  
and took control of his body. "Sango, take Shippou and Miroku  
back to the village. Now I really gotta kill the demon. . ."  
  
"Okay but be careful," Sango said, understanding.  
  
"Whatever, just go!" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *meanwhile* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Where's Inuyasha? I can't keep it up much longer,* Kagome  
thought as she was running away from the huge demon.  
  
"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and stop running? Hey,  
ya kinda cute. . .how about you be my mate?" The demon said  
with a lecherous expression.  
  
"I would. . . : :pant-pant: : . . . NEVER-EVER be your mate. I  
already love somebody. . ."  
  
"Awww. . .how sweet? I'm getting cavities. Listen girl, I'm doing  
you a favor. You can live being my mate, or die dreaming  
of the guy you love."  
  
Kagome stopped and the demon's hope raised. *She's gonna say  
yes. . .she's gonna say yes. . .the demon thought.  
  
"Aw. . .I am touched," Kagome said with a fake smile. "I should  
say. . ."  
  
*Gods, she's gonna say yes,* the demon chanted in his head.  
  
". . .but I say. . .NO!!!!!!!!! Stop asking me. I rather die  
than be your mate!" Kagome's anger flared.  
  
"Stupid human. Ya know I can always force you to be my mate.  
. .I can catch you, then rape you," the demon paused and  
smiled. "You know, that IS what I'm gonna do."  
  
"You're a sicko. . .Inuyasha. . .Help me!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*meanwhile* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Gods. . I gotta get to Kagome. . .and fast. Please let nothing  
happen to her. Stupid wench. . .Why do I care so much to save  
her when she put her stupid self in this predicament? Because  
I love her. . .but she's never gonna love me back. After all  
the things I done to her. . .called her names, tried to kill  
her. . .what have I done?  
  
". . .Inuyasha. . .help me!!!"  
  
That's Kagome. . .that fucken demon. I swear if he fucken  
touched her. . .I'll chop his arms off and the sliced that into  
more pieces. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*meanwhile* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again and again. "Hurry up  
Inuyasha!"  
  
The demon lunged at Kagome. Left, right, left, and right again.  
Kagome dodged it, right, left, right, and left.  
  
"Come over here girl," the demon said with lustful eyes and a  
lecherous smile.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed and tried to run again but  
she tripped over a tree root. The demon caught up to her and  
grabbed her with one of its many arms. "Let me go!!!" Kagome  
pleaded with tears streaming down her face. "Please. . .please. .  
."  
  
The demon smiled and squeezed her. "I can't breathe. . ." Kagome  
barely whispered. *Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha* Those were her last  
thoughts before she drifted to blackness.  
  
I guess you could sort of say I left you a little cliffy. .  
.but that's ok rite??? Cut me some slack. . .it's my first  
serious fic. . .I know Kagome is supposed to get amnesia but I  
think I will put that in the next chapter since I'm to anxious  
to post. . .(_) REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
